


i think i love you

by ariya167



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Canon, Raydia Week 2018, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: All I need is your hand in mine.Or:Raydia Week Day 4





	i think i love you

Rayla was thumbing through a book of Moonshadow poetry-an odd find, in the palace library of Katolis but it was surprisingly well preserved-when Claudia blurted out, “I like you!” 

“What?” Rayla said eloquently, turning around in her seat. Claudia was staring at her from the other side of the chamber, her face bright red. “I mean, I like you too, Claudia.”

She shook her head, waving her hands in the way that meant she was frustrated. “No, no-I mean, I really like you. I like your braids and I like your smile and I like how brave you are and how funny you are and I just-” At that point, she gave up and hid her face behind her hands, only to peek out a moment later.

Rayla stared at her. She liked-oh. Oh. Brilliant, creative, Claudia liked her. Really liked her. And Rayla liked her too. 

“I really like you too!” she said all in a rush, trying to get the words out. “You’re so smart, and imaginative, and kind.” 

Claudia beamed at her, with all the radiance of the full moon, and not for the first time, Rayla wanted to kiss her. 

Rayla told her so, and her smile widened.

“Why don’t you?” Claudia said shyly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She tapped her nose and stood up, crossing the space between them in the library chamber. 

She stopped only a hands-breadth away from Rayla, the long fall of her black and purple hair cascading over her shoulder as she leaned forward. 

“Well?” Claudia murmured, eyelashes fluttering across her cheekbones, and Rayla kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm, and a heat blossomed in Rayla’s chest as she savoured every second of their connection. This was the moment she’d been waiting for, after months of furtive glances and daydreams and unexpected touches, to hear I like you.

They pulled apart too soon. Rayla mourned the loss of Claudia’s touch, until she saw her smile. She was grinning like Rayla had handed her the moon on a silver platter.

“Thanks,” Claudia said, tucking one of Rayla’s braids behind her ear. She looked a little dreamy, like she had just finished a difficult spell, and Rayla wanted to kiss her again. But she settled for entwining their fingers together and resting her head on Claudia’s shoulder. All in all, it wasn’t a bad trade.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](http://claudias-rayla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
